vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Society of Leopold
Only one of the headquarters of the Society of Leopold, which is in turn only part of the Inquisition. Run with a tight and iron fist by the corrupt as well as zealous Father Leo Alatius. The Modern Times begins in the deepest part of the Society headquarters, the laboratories and storage facilities of Society of Leopold 3, whereupon Christof must escape from the Society's coffin to the streets of London. As genocidal as the Society of Leopold worldwide is, Father Leo Allatius' first journal entry makes it clear that he in his London branch is very much a black sheep in the Society as a whole. Not only must he keep secret his scheme to become a ghoul more powerful than any other vampire, but his belief that Vysehrad Castle still exists, and vampires as ancient as Christof, is ridiculed by his peers. All blood in Plasma Bags that requires identification is Diseased. Disease is a very mild poison that lasts a long time and makes an interesting gurgling sound effect; well worth trying out once out of the Society if the player has never heard it. Theft of Vitae can kill Soldiers and Lab Workers in one shot. Tongue of the Asp takes more In Multiplayer, only the (Society of Leopold) Lab Worker can use thrown weapons Luxurious sitting rooms and offices at ground level and above (Society of Leopold 1) contrast sharply with the cold and coldly lit laboratories in the basement levels (Society of Leopold 2 and 3) with boxes imported from Prague; cutscene]] Tomes and Disciplines Tome on level 2]] Lure of Flames Tome on level 2. The most efficient use of the Dark Ages Lure of Flames was on Christof and this second one most efficiently used on any character except Pink. Failing Christof already having it, the second one is most efficiently used on Christof. Humanity Spot the vats of blood next to Father Leo and use them, a somewhat obscure action. Also killing him is morally equivocal, so it is not only a gameplay difficulty issue. Perhaps too many ways to gain humanity was thought unbalanced. Observant players may notice the blood vats are an activatable entity: clicking on them sends Christof leaping atop them, bracing his back against the wall and sending them crashing to the floor, depriving Father Leo Allatius of his stolen vitae. Failing to do this, and instead killing the ghoul who is doomed to die slowly unless he preys on more vampires for their blood, loses 10 Humanity. Click on the blood vats to destroy them and halt Father Leo Alatius' assault. Killing him loses 10 Humanity Enemies with Incinerator]] Society of Leopold Soldiers use Shotguns or Revolvers, mostly, but also some Incinerator hand flamethrowers and other weaponry. Lab Workers will use Stakes, Holy Water, Pistols, even Electrical attacks from handheld gizmos. The Holy Water ones can use Thrown weapons, but once their equipped stack runs out, they revert to Holy Water Society of Leopold 3 The Plasma bags hanging from the machine (dialysis machine?) are real usable bags carefully placed on Furnishings, and can be collected and used. Society of Leopold 2 Lure of Flames Tome Society of Leopold 1 Break the blood vats to avoid Humanity loss Exit to London. The Society exit location is also the starting location for the London Hub Multiplayer map. Father Leo Allatius John Rafter Lee . Also Voiced Prince Brandl and Luther Black Sound file Leo_27_3_954 is a diary voice file that is particularly revealing: a concise chunk of Masquerade history. There are many other such, and of course his scene of confrontation with Christof. Brother Maynard Jason Spisak voices the diary of Brother Maynard, who never appears on screen, unless he is one of the Soldiers or Lab Workers doomed to die. :Society_1_27_2_946.mp3 :Society_1_27_2_947.mp3 There are other journals, try _945 and below where there is a gap in the numbers. The story they tell is concurrent with Father Leo Alatius' journals Data Printout Another scholar. Voice actor unknown. Probably the same as one of the Knights of St. John; the taunting one. Vysehrad Expedition Alatius arranged, at great expense, a heavily armed fighting force and archaeological dig team to excavate the ruins and rubble of Vysehrad Castle, as can be gleaned from Allatius' and Brother Maynard's diary entries. Data Printout: :"The Fall of Vysehrad Castle. From and unknown source, probably Kindred. The Tzimisce conspire against not just the other Clans, but against the Antediluvians, and Caine himself. And against God, in an ultimate battle they dare hope to win. In their monstrous hubris, they see themselves as the true masters of all Kindred. and of all ancient power. In the lost days after the deluge, the ancient Tzimisce Vukodlak gathered demonic power by defiling all that was good and pure. He posed a threat to the ancient order of Cainites, and was cast into deep torpor. But his loyal Tzimisce followers conserved his power for centuries, and sought to resurrect their dread lord." Father Leo Allatius: :"Allatius Journal Entry #1. From the Journal of Father Leo Allatius. Society of Leopold. Joy! My research has paid off! The fools who laughed at me won't be laughing now! Won't the leaders of the Society of Leopold be chastened to learn that I have uncovered the location of Vysehrad Castle!" Brother Maynard: :"Journal Entry, August, 1999. The Prague excavation is finally on schedule. The Kindred resting-places have finally yielded up their secrets, and we've gotten the crates of earth to London without trouble in customs. Dr. Allatius is finally pleased with us, after giving us hell for two years." Father Leo Allatius: :"Allatius Journal Entry #2. From the Journal of Father Leo Allatius. Society of Leopold. Today plunged into Vysehrad Castle with three fireteams of expensive mercenaries, fully expecting to find a hive of Tzimisce cultists. Imagine our surprise when we found the ruins deserted-deserted and utterly intact! This despite the fact that several of Vukodlak's faithful followers survived the Night of Fire and seek to resurrect their lord. This is proof that God favors me above all others! :"Allatius Journal Entry #3. From the Journal of Father Leo Allatius. Society of Leopold. September, 1999. Today we begin our excavation of Vysehrad Castle in earnest. We had better find a lot of valuable artifacts and lore! This is costing me a fortune! Some large carved stones are proving very difficult ot break through." :"Allatius Journal Entry #4. From the Journal of Father Leo Allatius. Society of Leopold. October, 1999. Damn! The Tzimisce drove us off my excavation! Killed half my men! We barely got away with the artifacts we uncovered. I cannot believe the Lord allowed this travesty! Friar Ignatius insists that the large carved stones over the ruins were protective blessings, placed after the fall of Vysehrad Castle by persons unknown. He maintains that the Tzimisce could freely pillage the ruins once we broke through the wards. I dislike his holier-than-thou attitude, and don't miss him very much, though he was useful in finding the site of the ruins." Brother Maynard: :"Journal Entry, October, 1999. We've been driven off the dig! Damned Tzimisce! We lost half our forces. Back to England to regroup. Still, Dr. Allatius is oddly optimistic. He reckons that the ancient vampire we found will be the key to carrying on our holy crusade. I want to douse the undead wretch with petrol and strike a match to it, but the Doctor knows best." Father Leo Allatius: :"Allatius Journal Entry #5. From the Journal of Father Leo Allatius. Society of Leopold. God has blessed me with my greatest prize: an ancient vampire, still sleeping in deep Torpor! He's a blaspheming heretic, who wears the red cross of a crusader to mock all that is holy. i'll enjoy tormenting such an evil creature. I've shipped him to my estate, where I'll bind him and fatten him on fresh plasma. Then, engorged on his blood, I will hunt down the Tzimisce who dared to steal artifacts that were rightfully mine. I know little about them, except that they have excavated a tremendous amount of earth from the site and shipped it to London, and from there, I think, to New York, the diabolical home of the Sabbat. They must be setting up a large operation to need so much earth from their homeland." :''"Allatius Journal Entry #5. From the Journal of Father Leo Allatius. Society of Leopold. These damned Tzimisce are proving very hard to find, since they hired the criminal Giovanni to make their shipments untraceable. Still, once the blood of my sleeping vampire courses through my veins, I'll find them and crush the sleeping Vukodlak! Then, with the blood of Vukodlak in my veins, I'll be able to destroy ALL vampires. Of course I don't mean all vampires. I'll require a well-maintained flock of imprisoned vampires to keep me supplied with blood. And I'll have to crush all the other vampire-slayers, lest they destroy my flock. Then I'll have life eternal without succumbing to the curse of Caine. This will take time, but I have all the time in the world. My first three hundred years of life will soon seem like nothing more than a prelude to my holy domination of the earth. :Tomorrow we try to feed the vampire without awakening him." Gallery Society Lab1.png|Laboratory. Real, collectible plasma bags seen on edge, hanging from a machine Society Exterior.png|Society building seen from the unnaturally foggy London streets Serena Christof Society.png|Serena, added by the Age of Redemption Mod Leopold Soldier1.png| Holy Water1.png|Holy Water Christof Rags.png|Christof's tattered clothing, reduced to rags by centuries he passed in torpor in the ruins of Vysehrad Castle Category:London